moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilusiones Muertas
Under construction! Check back for updates and excuse the mess. Flavor From Iphimedia "A dimly lit, dirty room in Brill is where it all started... Many great things have humble beginnings, you know. Back then we were still groggy and disoriented; stumbling around as a Scourge isn't exactly healthy for the mind, you know. So anyway, there we were, a half-highborne and a human, both now forsaken, wondering what to do about our situation. Looking back, I can't remember which of us it was that decided we should found Ilusiuones Muertas, we were just discussing what the traitor to the north stole from us and it only seems logical that Mal'valen and I decided to raise an army. As it turns out, Ilusiones Muertas is much more like an extended family. A dangerous, armed extended family. We're a rather motley crew, but in a bind there's no one I'd rather have watching my back. ... And so... We continue on, training, fighting, growing. every day brings us one step closer to the day we ride on the lands to the north, bringing the fight to the traitor's doorstep." From Mal'valen "I always wanted a big family. Growing up, it was just my two siblings, my parents and myself. Not big enough for my taste. I wanted lots more brothers and sisters, people who I could lead and set an example for...I didn't want to be a big brother...I wanted to be the Big Brother. Life and Death...Good and Evil...it's all relative. To the general public, we are nothing but mercenaries, thieves and general riffraff. For us though, it is different. We follow the Light and the Darkness, we are living and dead, we are Good and Evil all in one. Never in my 21 years of life would I have condoned such an organization. Now though...it sustains me. It gives me a reason to go on." Guild Information Ilusiones Muertas is a tight-knit organization of what could be called mercenary crusaders, a rather motley crew of individuals who may not always have much in common but all share the desire to see a unification of the Horde against the enemies that threaten Azeroth. The Reverend Mal'valen Sunspeaker and the Lady Iphimedia Sunspeaker lead together, a Forsaken married couple whose marriage persisted even through death. An influential priest of the Church of Light in life, Mal'valen leads the spiritual and motivational end of the guild, providing sermons and other public events. Once a powerful paladin and high ranking officer in the Silver Hand, undeath has left Iphimedia unable to channel the light within herself. In defiance of this fact, Iphimedia leads the 'business' end (as she puts it) and has no trouble when a show of force is needed or when there is an enemy to the cause to be eliminated. Ilusiones Muertas has loose associations with the Argent Dawn and the misguided Scarlet Crusade, as well as the Church of Light. The guild also associates with the newly-formed Argent Crusade. The guild does not officially support any religion, instead having a solid belief in the power of the Light. Guild Structure In Ilusiones Muertas, the guild structure is quite simple, trying to keep in line with the "family not army" idea the guild is based off of. Rank implies some degree of respect earned, however Iphimedia will always tell you she and Mal'valen are only "First among equals". Leadership is composed of only two levels. The highest level of leadership is stationary, comprised of only the Lady Iphimedia Sunspeaker (who bears the title Right Hand) and the Reverend Mal'valen Sunspeaker (who bears the title Big Brother). Beneath them are those members that bear the title Senator, appointed by either Iphimedia or Mal'valen. The appointment as a Senator is a sign of trust and respect and not usually handed out very lightly. New recruits bear the title of Lacky, although this designation usually does not last very long. Mainly, Lacky denotes someone as still being in the process of adjusting and getting familiar with the rest of the guild. Once fully initiated, a member will bear the title of Body. The largest percent of the guild bears the title of Body. Between Body and Senator there are two routes: Speaker and Blade. Speakers are those more inclined to spreading the message and ideals of the guild, whereas those called Blade are more inclined to take action to further the guild's goal. Membership Requirements/Guidelines Race All races are accepted into the guild without bias. If you roleplay a subrace or half-race let your recruiter know, but it should not turn out to be a problem. Class All classes, including Death Knights, are welcome to join. As long as your roleplay will fit in with the guild, your class doesn't matter. Age Player age is not really a big issue. We don't discriminate against young or old players as long as you can be mature. Currently our members are all in or around their twenties, with a few exceptions. Level We do not discriminate based on level at all. On the contrary, we are more than happy to help with instances or quests. (5-minute SFK run, anyone?) For those of you that aren't concerned with leveling at all, we are more than happy to have you for RP. PvE Information Involvement is completely voluntary: If you want to raid and level with us, awesome. If you don't want to raid and just can't get enough RP, awesome. Maybe you RP your level 30 with us for a while then push to 70-80 and want to raid, awesome, we're not going to penalize you for it. DKP (Dragon Kill Points) Ilusiones Muertas does NOT use DKP. Raid loot is distributed based on a need basis and handled by Iphimedia; we are a small enough guild that everyone knows everyone else and there is rarely question about who should receive what loot. 5-Man Instances/Heroic Dungeons Dungeons are run on a pick-up basis. Not much structure here. 10-Man Instances Currently the guild is still building up our raid group. As of now we have an ungeared healadin at 70, a mostly T4 (and to toot my own horn, SKILLED) warrior tank, an ungeared demonology warlock (who is probably going to turn into an ungeared 70 death knight), a T4 destruction warlock (not in the guild but coming back, she promised!) and a currently-leveling holy priest. If you're interested in the raiding aspect, we currently need DPS and an off tank that either knows what he/she is doing or is willing to be mentored by our main tank. Of course, we're not turning anyone away, if we have more raiders than slots, we'll work it out. 25/40-Man Instances Nothing yet, but looking to run old (lvl 60) instances for RP and RP gear, as well as the Burning Crusade and Wrath of the Lich King large-group content. OOC Info Forums The guild forum is privately hosted, located at http://www.laeur.com/imforum and is updated/reviewed daily by Iphimedia. Registration is not required, as there is a section set up specifically for new or potential members to post and is the only section that can be posted on without registration. To protect against adbots and spambots, after registration you will not have full access to the forums, Iphimedia will still need to add you to the proper group to see the full forums. Ventrillo The guild maintains a high-definition Ventrillo server hosted privately from a third party, and uses codecs that are compatible with both the Windows and Macintosh operating systems. Details of the connection information are found on the guild information window of the in-game guild interface. Guild Vault We currently have two tabs purchased, more will be obtained when the need for them arises. Guild Tabard The guild tabard is a white skeletal ribcage on a black background, bordered by a thick, rough (not bones) texture of gold. Low level characters should not hesitate to ask that a guild tabard be bought for them. Channels The guild maintains three channels: the general guild chat and officer chat, which are in-character and a third channel for OOC usage. Details of this third channel are given upon joining the guild. Category:Horde Guild